Truth of Woods
by Selene Kittie-cat
Summary: Linitta knows more about the Mews than anyone, even Ryou and Akasakasan. What a better way to find out more about her than a interschool camping trip in the dundundun woods! RRaDHM Read, Review, and Don't Hate Me!
1. Linitta Steps In

I don't own TMM. I'm sorry if this first chapter is really short, but there wasn't much to do with it. This is one of my many fanfics. I have bazillions of ideas, and most don't work out so pray I continue…

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

Kiara, "We are One", The Lion King 2

Chapter One: Linitta Steps In!

Linitta sat at the table, observing the bustling of one red-head waitress. She worked so hard, yet the HYEBB (Hot Yet Evil Blond Boss that also went to Pericles Dominos Academy/PDA) refused to raise her pay. One scene she noticed was Ichigo (she heard the HYEBB mention it) when she kicked the boss in the shins and continued to scream. Linitta threw her head back a little bit, attempting to get the strands of dirty blond hair that had escaped her messy bun out of her olive colored eyes.

Bored with all of the yelling going on, she walked over to the two. "Hey Ryou, are you having trouble coping with one teen girl (who happens to already have a boyfriend, if you didn't know)? How pathetic! You're always boasting at school that you could handle twenty girls without getting injured!"

He sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face. "Linitta, why don't you mind your own business?"

"Aw, but shouldn't I get to know them? After all, I'd get to know them all soon enough since PDA and Mountain Valley High have that camping trip. So why delay the inevitable? Sheesh, the way you are acting, you would think you were specially connected to her. By the way," she said, changing the subject abruptly, giving her charming smile, "you should think about raising her wages and fire that girl drinking tea over there. Cut your losses and also pay the worthy."

Linitta walked away, humming. She felt their stares burning a hole in her back. "Also, you don't have to worry about a Chimera animal appearing. It won't be permitted. I can't wait to meet the rest of the Mews. Find some way to sneak them onto the trip." Feeling sure they wouldn't just let her leave without finding out how she knew so much, she turned, letting her African Golden Cat ears and tail pop out for a second. With amusement, she saw their shocked faces, then faced the door again and walked through quickly enough to keep them from grabbing her.

Ryou and Ichigo rushed to the door and looked out. "Do you know that girl?" asked Ichigo.

With a dazed look, Ryou replied, "I thought I did."

**A/N What did he mean by that? Ears? Tail? Is she a Mew? Or something new? What is Ryou and Linitta's relationship? Will Selene be able to have enough ideas to finish this? Currently she does, but goodness knows if she will actually follow through…**


	2. The Bus Ride

Selene: Yup. Don't own TMM. I do, however, own Linitta.

Linitta: Do your research- YOU CAN'T OWN OTHER PEOPLE!

Selene: I'm the authoress, not you! If you bug me, I shall create another character who shall be your admirer, your ugly, tree-hugging, Masaya.

Linitta: Fine. As long as you don't do that...

Selene: Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that cause that would ruin the plot. You go much better with-

Linitta: JUST CONTINUE THE STORY! That's for later!

Selene: Okay, okay. Sheesh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Bus Ride 

How I ended up sitting next to Ichigo one the bus was due to a failed maneuver. I had tried to sit in the way back because it's my favorite part- ya know, when the bus bumps the most. To make this succeed, I sank as far beneath the seat in front of me as I could, but to no avail. She seemed to be searching for me, so no matter how much hiding I did, I was caught. "Damn," I muttered. I didn't want to sit under her questioning look, let alone decrease the air of intrigue around me. At least, I thought, Ryou wasn't sitting in this area. Not that he hadn't tried.

When he sat down on our seat, the guys in the back started singing, "Ryou and Linitta sitting in a tree, "K-I-S-S-"

Glaring at me, Ryou warned, "You got off easy, Linny. You can try to keep your secret from me, but you'll have to tell me eventually." Some girls behind me giggled and I could see why. 1) He had called me by my friendly-like nickname as though he was Mr. What's-his-face the principal. 2) The way he said secret you would have thought the secret was something like, 'Do you like me or my older brother better?' He stood up, and then stalked over to the back of the bus, his cheeks flushed, settling down to sit next to Shiroh-kun, my brother. He looked nothing like me, what with the fact we're only half-siblings. No one else really knew that and people kept on saying how we looked so much alike, which was pretty amusing.

Shiroh-kun's hair was black, contrasting with his golden eyes. We had the same slightly-upturned nose that looked pixyish on out small faces and the thin light eyebrows over our oval eyes with long, thick lashes. Thin pink lips settled beneath our noses with a ready smile and secrets seemed tucked in the corners.

I waved at Shiroh, and he smiled and waved back, but rolling his eyes and flicking his head at his new, uninvited seatmate. Muffling a laugh, I twisted to look at Ichigo. She was staring at him. "He's hot," she whispered.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? I think I heard Ryou-kun describing him once. A dirty, ugly, cheating bastard tree-hugger, I believe were Ryou-kun's words of choice…" I didn't bother to even try to keep the disdain out of my voice. "While saving the earth is a righteous cause and all, he would do better to aid us-you in the fight against the Cyniclons. The noble spirit of the Blue Knight has fallen low this cycle of the rotation to choose such an unworthy shell."

Her jaw dropped as I basically spewed important information carelessly. But what had been said seemed to be drilled into her head. "Spirit? Cycle? Rotation? Shell? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked breathlessly.

"I'll explain more later. Maybe. Before then, I still have to introduce you to some people of… consequence," I decided, thinking of a word to describe the seven quite important people. "Later. Ryou can't know." Before her cat-like nature could catch her in its claws and cause her to die a horrible death due to curiosity, I innocently asked, "Do you have any questions that are more… normal when you meet new people?"

Narrowing her eyes, Ichigo pouted. When I wouldn't relent, Ichigo sulked, but remembered "important" questions. "Who's that guy you waved at? What's your and Ryou's relationship? How do you know about the Mew project, the Cyniclons, and Chimera animals?"

"You'll learn more about that later," I told her, impatient at having to continuously repeat myself. Hadn't I already proved I won't change my mind? "Anyways, that guy is my brother Shiroh- not boyfriend." Somehow I got the insane impression that _she_ had thought we were a couple. She blushed. "He's free. But of course, I don't advise two-timing; it's not fair to either guy. Else you **just** might get hurt. Hearts are fragile." Narrowing my eyes at her, I'm sure she got my point.

"Ryou and me… well, we don't really have a relationship. We swing in different circles. He's cold-hearted on the outside while I'm quite okay with expressing how I feel outwardly." During my conversation, I heard a noise. I put a finger up to my lips as I kept on talking and snuck around the seat and then kicked Ryou in the head. "And that's what you get for eavesdropping," I told him, spreading my wisdom around. Ryou, massaging his head, gave me a cold, calculating glance, and then walked back to his seat, muttering about stupid girls who are black belts in karate **(1)**

"Although I have to admit," I whispered to Ichigo, "he is pretty cute. I can't see how you can stand having to do whatever the guy says, though, considering he thinks he's God's gift to women." She giggled. "Have you looked at his shin since last Friday? It's still black and blue!" I beamed at her. "I couldn't have done half as well. Good job!" We gave each other a high-five.

_Despite trying to hide as many facts as possible, I think we have become pretty good friends so far. I can't wait till she meets Pris! Then things till REALLY get interesting! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**A/N: Who's Pris? What is Linny hiding from Ichigo? Why doesn't she want Ryou to know? Will this fanfics EVER be finished??? Find out… in the –next- chapter! I need 3 reviews! MMhmm. Else -wags finger- won't update.**

**(1) It took me forever. I was the slowest in my class. I'm a HORRIBLE klutz. **


End file.
